


enough is enough, i’m two blocks away

by rosewitchx



Series: pete and aaron vs the world [3]
Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Best Friends, Gen, Jurassic Park References, Movie Night, Post-Break Up, Pre-Canon, RIPeter - Freeform, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 12:59:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18011357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosewitchx/pseuds/rosewitchx
Summary: “he’s not fake,” peter insists. “he’s sweet, and honest, and he’s saved me.”“yeah, he’s also a supervillain, tiger.”pete deflates with a long sigh. “i know, mj.”“i know you know,” she says. she pokes his side, calm. “and i know you love him anyway.”“i do.”--or, peter spends the weekend at mj's.





	enough is enough, i’m two blocks away

**Author's Note:**

> song title: in my head - ariana grande  
> i totally wrote this to ignore the massive block of whump im writing lmao

peter wakes up on a familiar couch.

he groans as he sits up, the familiar scent of coffee invading his nostrils. it’s been a while since he’s woken up here, and it would be better, he thinks, if he at least remembered what had gone on the previous night.

“morning, sleepyhead,” mj says. he turns towards the sound of her voice; there she is, standing next to her tiny kitchen. and her smile’s the same it’s always been.

“morning,” he says back. “so do you happen to know how i woke up here?”

“doc ock sprayed some gas on you,” she replies. she turns away from him; he’s vaguely aware of the sizzling of bacon on the stove. “so basically you were high as hell can be.”

“well, what else is new.”

“you being high is new.”

they have breakfast in relative calm. he chews on a fried egg as she talks about her latest play; she sips on her smoothie while he tells her of his latest fight. 

he helps her wash the dishes. she pushes him into the shower, closes the door, and he turns on the hot water and thinks. 

he still can’t remember what he’s doing here, but he thinks it’s okay. 

there’s a vague sense of danger. his anxiety-sense. like he  _ should  _ remember.  _ it’s probably a contusion,  _ he thinks. he lets the steam cloud his mind. 

“do you ever feel weird,” he asks her. they’re lying on the cold tile floor of her living room; she’d brought out the wine, and now the sun’s setting over them, and he can’t help but think about another sunset, not in queens, in brooklyn, jazz surrounding their bodies, aaron’s bed way too comfortable—

“how’s that?” she looks at him. her hair is so messy, but he thinks she looks as beautiful as the day he met her. 

“i don’t know,” he says. “sometimes i feel so different. so alone. aaron—“ peter gulps. “i don’t think i’m over him.”

“it’s been two months, pete.”

“i know that. i know that, but i just— i miss him so much. i know it’s dumb. and i know he’s not gonna change, but i wanted it to work so badly, i  _ thought  _ we could make it work.”

“oh, dear.” she rubs circles onto the back of his hand, absentmindedly. “here’s the thing: you’re in love with a version of a person that you’ve created in your head, that you are trying to but cannot fix. the only thing you  _ can _ fix is yourself, pete.”

“he’s not  _ fake, _ ” peter insists. “he’s sweet, and honest, and he’s saved me.”

“yeah, he’s also a supervillain, tiger.”

pete deflates with a long sigh. “i know, mj.”

“i know you know,” she says. she pokes his side, calm. “and i know you love him anyway.”

“i do.”

“hey,” she says then. “let’s watch a movie.”

 

peter wakes up on a familiar couch.

he groans as he sits up, the familiar scent of coffee invading his nostrils. they’d watched jurassic park, and mj had spent all the movie mocking the velociraptors. it was nice, he thinks. helped him clear his mind. 

“morning, sleepyhead,” mj says. he turns towards the sound of her voice; there she is, standing next to her tiny kitchen. and her smile’s the same it’s always been.

“morning,” he says back.

and they settle into the comfort of their years-old routine.


End file.
